


So ist es Immer, but Never shall be Again

by littleberd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Goddesses, M/M, Rebirth, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Time Travel, Yeager is better as Jeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: Another chance, another life, a choice he's chosen again and again.Always failing and falling.But this time, he swears...Will be different.





	So ist es Immer, but Never shall be Again

_**Beraht Ois.** _

_That isn't my name_

The bright light is blinding even with his eyelids eclipsing his pupils, they're no more effective as gleaming glass.

_**Beraht Ois. Open thine eyes. A choice must be made. One that thy race: kith, kin, and enemy, are subject to.** _

_It hurts. Why does it hurt?_

_**Open thine eyes cherished child. A decision must be put forth, posthaste. The fate of all rests in thine hands. Time is a fickle material, we can only stop our making for a few moments. Decide!** _

_Decide what? This light, it burns yet it chills me to the bone. Please stop it. Haven't I suffered enough?_

_**You deserve rest more than any and all. But you must choose. Whether to end this world or to save it. To let it crumble and rot, as you have never let it. Or turn back the years and start over from a different time, a different chance, a different outcome. As you have chosen time and time again? This time will be different, we've discovered a potential Dubhloach in your most recent attempt. Munnin shall not kiss you this time, please Beraht Ois , bare this heavy burden one more lifetime. And this time, we pledge we shall let you rest, and let you have a far better ending to your life than your others. Another chance to save all of the people you so loved before from suffering as they did.** _

_I'm not Beraht Ois... the people I loved... from suffering...I-I can save them from dying how they did? It hurts though, why does it hurt so much?_

_**Yes, you can save them from dying, and from many of the hard ships they have unjustly been dealt. Please, Beraht Ois.** _

_That's not my name... if-if they're hurting as much as me... If I help them, will they stop hurting?_

_**Yes, they will stop hurting but not in the way you are hurting. You've dealt the brunt of their pain for so long... it's tearing your shell, This will be your final journey Beraht Ois. You shall never hurt again if you do not go. But the souls you've met, that you've loved and befriended over all of your lifetimes will feel the pain you have gathered and they will never know the peace you would receive. But if you go once more, you have a chance of destroying that pain. So no one shall suffer again. so please Beraht Ois...** _

_**Please...** _

EREN JEAGER!

********************

"That's my name-"

Eren opens his eyes, hand outstretched upward and away from his prone body. A hole directly above reveals the bright blue of Dawn, light cascading down and bathing him in the morning sun. He sits up, still in his scout regimen white pants, shirt, and leather straps. Every other article seems to have vanished. Even his mobility gear is gone.

"Really..." Eren glares at his toes, "What kind of shit is this? I wake up after wall Sina falls and I'm mobbed by Titans... to being in a hole too big to be the damn well Hange typically tosses me down... without my gear, and without my shitty boots."

Eren goes to stand but a sharp ache locks his shoulders, leaving him breathless. _Fuck, am I still healing?_

Eren cautiously searches his back.

"The fuck?!"

Eren pulls his hand back, covered in red and a few white feathers sticking to the congealed blood.

"Hey! Are you hurt!?"

Eren turns to look towards the voice.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair is walking towards him, clothes weathered and worn, patches being sewn on in repairs. 

"Um... I don't think I am? uh, do you happen to know why in the three walls I'm turning into a chicken and where we are?"

Her eyes widen on the apparent additional appendages he's grown, large white wings, stained in varying shades of pink and red, pinned to his back in painful rest and large enough that they spread outward at an angle from his back, just out of his eyesight.

"You-you're an ANGEL!!!! Just like in Momma's stories!!! Holy crow! I'm Isabel, but you can just call me Bel Mister Angel. You're in the underground city within wall Sina. I'm gonna go get help." She makes to leave but turns back, a grim frown on her face. Something Eren has seen all too often on his own face and others so young, too young. "Stay here, I-I don't think you'll be safe going with me without covering your pretty wings... people down here... people down here can be cruel. They take pretty things and break them and sell them. I don't do that, but somebody might if you go out without protection and a disguise. So just stay put and I'll find someone that can help."

Eren snorts at that, "Hah, right, an angel, at least it's better than being called a monster." The girl didn't hear this, having already left the moss filled cavern. 

Eren's eyes slowly get heavy. Tired and exhausted, he lowers himself to the moss. Finding no harm in a quick nap to fill up the time it would take for her to return.

His wings slowly curving onto his body as the gashes on his back and wings close up. The only evidence of there ever having been an injury of any kind are the broken feathers and streams of dried blood on his hand, his shirt, and the ground.

**********************

Isabel was truly surprised and awed at the beautiful being, she had been searching through the caverns for mushrooms to sell at the market. The hole that appeared with a blinding light had nearly startled her soul from her body. But when it disappeared, there was Mister Angel. Lying down with a hand outstretched to the world above.

Isabel can't believe it. The Angel was so pretty, even though his wing looked torn up. His feathers were so white it looked like paper. His skin was a golden tan from what could only be sunlight. Brown hair soft, shiny, and clean. And his eyes could never seem to decide between sapphire, jade, or gold, Isabel would have mistaken him for a noble if not for the lame joke aimed at himself. Nobles never did that, higher born would never insult themselves, no matter how small or true the insult was.

_But he's hurt, I've got to quit admiring him and-_

Isabel falls to the ground, she rubs her head and looks at the wall she's walked into. Only this wall is looking back and he's got friends. Bad friends if the leers and sinister grins are anything to go by. 

_Looks like Mister Angel isn't the only one that needs help._

She scrambles up and books it down an ally, the heavy stomp of feet quickly catching up to her.

**************************

**Bang**

Levi stops the conversation to Furlan with a finger, as they both silently slink to the front door. Levi stands in front, knife out and newly polished. Furlan swings the door open and in falls a bedraggled street rat. She's small, malnourished, dirty. Every kid's condition in this hell. Most everybody's condition actually.

Furlan and Levi hear angry shouts followed by curses and threats and "Where the fuck is that little brat?!"

 _Out for blood then._

Furlan sighs, "What? It's just a kid? That surprised me."

"I'm not.. a kid."

Levi peers down at her, disdain swiftly taking over his poker face, "Is that so? I won't feel bad for kicking you out then. I'll let the fact that you dirtied the floor slide. Get out now."

"No." Isabel instantly rejects, shaking her head and closing the door.

"What?" Levi's eyes somehow narrow even further, "Did I fucking hear you clearly ragamuffin? You better open that door and get your dirt covered body out of my house within the next 5 seconds or so help me-"

"I need _your_ help..." Isabel interrupts, clutching a slice on her arm, now soaking her shirt with red.

"Too bad, you've gotta make an appointment before hand. On the spot jobs are not fucking in our line of business." Levi states bluntly, leveling his knife at her once more.

"Ok, then I'm making an appointment right now. Keep those guys off of my back long enough for me to find some medical items and I'll show you some _one_ you won't believe."

"Nuh-uh. We get paid upfront with CURRENCY, not only that, you'd just run. I bet you're not even going to _look_ for any medical supplies except something for your cut." Furlan rejects, opening the door and gesturing a shooing motion.

"Don't say that! I keep my word, unlike a lot of other assholes here. He's bleeding out and I've gotta help him. I accidentally bumped into one of those brick wall assholes and then they chased me around the city! If not for me, then for Mister Angel, please keep them off of my back." She pleads, she steps forward until Levi's knife is a centimeter from her heart, "I promised I'd help him. Please. Don't make me an oath breaker."

Levi looks into her eyes. The bright crystal blue orbs, innocent and pure, meets icy grey hooded eyes, wary and calculating.

"Who's this _Mister Angel_ you're spouting on about? And why are you risking your life trying to save him?" Furlan asks, swiftly closing the door with a kick and casually locking the door. He saunters up behind her and leans on her shoulder, the blade making a small tear in her shirt.

"He fell through the ceiling, you guys felt that earthquake a few minutes ago right? That was him. But he's hurt his wings. I've got to help him." Isabel states, shaking Furlan's weight off of herself.

"No way, we're too far underground for a TITAN to dig us out. No way something FELL down here." Furlan denies, arms crossed and eyeing her with suspicion.

"I know I sound crazy but it's true!!! Please! I can show you-" 

"Show me." Levi demands, putting away his knife with a flick of his wrist.

"LEVI!" Furlan shouted in outrage.

"Don't _LEVI_ me. If she's lying she still owes us a debt. And if she isn't there's a friggin celestial in the underground bleeding to death. If he's anything like those ancient legends say, then he might just rid the world of Titans. But that's not gonna happen if he's dead." Levi announces, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her to the back door, "But we're not gonna just beat those thugs up for you while you leave. You've got the premium body guard service right now. And if you're lying you're gonna be a house maid for a very _very_ long time."

Isabel grins in excitement, while Furlan pouts but reluctantly follows, "If this is a bust I'm adding my dirty laundry duty to that list of cleaning you're gonna be doing."

*******************

There was little trouble after that, the dumb blokes didn't even think to look into the alley way they had escaped through. Isabel leads them through a few outlying caverns, large but dark and easily recognizable. And then there is light, the amount could only be from one thing.

"Holy shit..." Furlan murmurs, a giant ass hole in the ceiling illuminates the cavern that had probably never been touched by the sun in all of the years it was here.

"Mister Angel!" Isabel bolts to the prone form of a boy, not much younger than themselves.There's a great deal of blood and white feathers around, but no wings from where he can see.

Levi and Furlan approach with the feeling of being watched prickling the hair on their necks.

The boy, by what they see, is pretty enough for an above grounder. It didn't go unnoticed by them that the boy's outfit was that of a Scout regiment thug. But he was missing a few articles of clothing and sadly had no mobility gear attached to him. There was blood soaking his clothing but no visible injuries. The brat just looked like he was having a very comfortable nap in the remains of a blood bath of... fowl?

"Whelp, this is a bust after all." Furlan gripes, grabbing the girl by a pigtail and hauling her up.

The sound of distress she makes rouses Eren from his slumber, ever changing liquid irises open.

They blink blearily at his surroundings, laden from sleep, but then they land on Levi.

"Ca...tan... Levi?"


End file.
